Own Eurovision Song Contest 33
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = Final "Zerkala" by Grigoriy Leps (feat. Ani Lorak) |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 33 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed countries | col2 = #FFFF00 | tag2 = Countries that participated in the past but will not in 33 }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 33, often referred to as OESC #33, is the upcoming 33rd edition of the Own Eurovision Song Contest. The contest will take place in Georgia , following Grigoriy Leps and Ani Lorak's victory in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 33 with the song "Zerkala". During the winner's press conference, an GPB Television representative stated that the host city will be Tbilisi. The 33rd edition will see the return of Belarus, Hungary, Ireland, Malta, Morocco, Northern Ireland, San Marino, Serbia, Slovenia, Tunisia and Wales, while Algeria, Belgium, Israel, Italy, Montenegro, Netherlands, Poland, Russia and Uzbekistan were forced to withdraw . Andorra and Monaco withdrew voluntarily making a total of 46 countries competing. This is the second time in the history of the competition when this amount of countries participate. The Big 6 status countries and also the countries that will automatically qualify for the Grand Final in the 33rd edition are Croatia, the host country Georgia, Lithuania, Scotland, Sweden and Ukraine. Venue Boris Paichadze Dinamo Arena, formerly known as Boris Paichadze National Stadium, is a stadium in Tbilisi, Georgia, and the home stadium of Dinamo Tbilisi, Georgia national rugby union team and Georgia national football team. With a capacity of 54,549, the stadium is the largest in Georgia. Built in 1976 by the Georgian architect Gia Kurdiani, the Dinamo Arena was named Boris Paichadze National Stadium after the famous Georgian football player Boris Paichadze. Prior to the construction of Boris Paichadze Dinamo Arena, the home stadium of Dinamo Tbilisi was the Central Stadium with an approximate capacity of 35,000 spectators. The demand for a much bigger stadium was increased with the successful performance of Dinamo Tbilisi in the mid 1970s. After the inauguration of the stadium, it became the third-largest in the Soviet Union, with a capacity of 74,354 spectators. In 1995, the stadium was renamed to Boris Paichadze National Stadium, after the former Georgian football player. The National Stadium has been the home ground of the Georgian National Football Team for several years. Georgia achieved memorable wins against Wales (5-0), and Poland (3-0). The stadium was most recently refurbished in 2006 when it became an all-seater stadium. This reduced the capacity to 54,549. Location }} Tbilisi (Georgian: თბილისი tʰb̥ilisi , formerly known as Tiflis, is the capital and the largest city of Georgia, lying on the banks of the Mtkvari River with a population of roughly 1.5 million inhabitants. Founded in the 5th century by the monarch of Georgia's ancient precursor Kingdom of Iberia, Tbilisi has since served, with intermissions, as the Georgian capital. Formerly, the city had also served as the seat of the Imperial administration of the Caucasus during the Russian rule from 1801 to 1917, the capital of the short-lived Transcaucasian Democratic Federative Republic in 1918, of the Democratic Republic of Georgia from 1918 to 1921, of the Georgian Soviet Socialist Republic from 1921 to 1991, and the Transcaucasian Socialist Federative Soviet Republic from 1922 to 1936. Located on the southeastern edge of Europe, Tbilisi's proximity to lucrative east-west trade routes often made the city a point of contention between various rival empires throughout history and the city's location to this day ensures its position as an important transit route for global energy and trade projects. Tbilisi's varied history is reflected in its architecture, which is a mix of medieval, classical, and Soviet structures. Historically, Tbilisi has been home to people of diverse cultural, ethnic, and religious backgrounds, though it is overwhelmingly Eastern Orthodox Christian. Notable tourist destinations include cathedrals like Sameba and Sioni, classical Freedom Square and Rustaveli Avenue, medieval Narikala Fortress, pseudo-Moorish Opera Theater, and the Georgian National Museum. This is the first time in the history of the Own Eurovision Song Contest, when the contest is held in Georgia. Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' 'Running Order' (Coming soon) Participants (Coming soon) 'Returning artists' Previous contestants returned in the competition. Former winners Bebe Rexha, winner of the Own Eurovision Song Contest 30 edition returned in the contest for Albania, Valentina Monetta, winner of the Own Eurovision Song Contest 20 returned in the competition for San Marino and Ani Lorak, winner of the previous edition, which returned for Ukraine. Below are the names of the artists that returned in the competition and for how many times they are returning. Confirmed countries 'Semifinalists' 'Finalists' 'Waiting list' Other countries * : The african country was forced to withdraw from this edition cause of the new rule. * : The country at November 4, 2014 announced that they won't compete anymore to the contest, due to lack of interest and poor results. * : The country was forced to withdraw from this edition cause of the new rule. Their HoD also changed and they are looking after for one. * : The Czech delegation announced that they would not like to compete again to the contest.A confirmed announcment hasn't been made yet. * : The nordic country announced on the November 11, 2014 that they would not come back to the contest. * : The italian country was forced to withdraw from this edition cause of the new rule. * : The country decided not to come back to the contest.Their announcment was confirmed from the jordan HoD on November 16, 2014. * : The lebanesse country decided not to return in the competition. * : The country anounced live to their interview with oesctoday.com that they are not planning for a return. * : The german country decided not to come back,cause their HoD need to be changed. * : The country decided to withdraw from the contest due to lack of interest and bad results of the previous edition. * : On November 15, 2014 the french country announced that they would like to take a break and search for artists that could be for the little country on the other editions of the contest. * : Montenegro was forced to withdraw from this edition cause of the new rule. Also the montenegrin HoD was changed so they wait for something new to the other editions. * : The country was forced to withdraw from this edition cause of the new rule. * : The country decided to keep their distance from the contest for one more edition,as they announced on November 1, 2014. * : The country was forced to withdraw from this edition cause of the new rule. * : The country was forced to withdraw from this edition cause of the new rule. * : The Slovak delegation need to be changed so the country can't come back to the contest,until then. * : Due the african country confirmed participation,on the 16 December they announced that they would not return to the competing due to financial reasons. * : The country was forced to withdraw from this edition cause of the new rule. Voting and spokespersons TBD See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions